


The sauveur

by thehopelesswriter



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anthony Mackie - Freeform, Cop AU, Cops, Crime, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, FBI, Gang, Gangs, NYC, New York City, Police, Reader Insert, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Smut, Swearing, Undercover, Violence, attempted non-con, chris evans - Freeform, cop!sebastian, description of violence, sebastian is an undercover agent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopelesswriter/pseuds/thehopelesswriter
Summary: NYPD detective Sebastian Stan is a policeman loyal to his work, one of the best in business who takes the law very seriously and always gets the job done fast and effectively. That’s the reason why he was assigned to go undercover as a part of a notorious Ricci gang who dominates the organized crime in NYC. He’s ready to help to take the whole empire down but there is one problem. He meets Y/N, a young girl unwillingly thrown into the world of guns, violence, drugs and slavery…a world officer Sebastian, now known as Silas Sanders, is now a part of as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this chapter or the whole story, don't forget to leave feedback. It's always appreciated! xx

**→ Sebastian’s POV  ←**

Sebastian sat in his office chair, cleaning the desk before his mission will start. This was not his first time going undercover but the fact that he will become a part of the biggest and the worst gang in New York definitely took a swing on him, his stress not letting him get a proper sleep in the last week.

“I see your preparation is in the process already,” said a rather soft voice. Sebastian’s eyes drifted to his partner in work and lifetime best friend Chris, who was casually leaning against his office’s doors frame, hands in pockets and a small smile on his face.

However, Sebastian didn’t reply and continued to put his things in the boxes so he could make space for anyone who will take his place while he will be gone.

“Why are putting  _everything_  in the boxes?” Chris asked and came to stand in front of his friend’s desk, watching as Sebastian put even his mug in the box. 

“If I don’t come ba-“

“Oh, come on, man,” the blonde officer sighed, running his hand through his hair as he sat on a chair in front of Sebastian’s desk, “why are you so negative? You were undercover before, you know how it works. A few weeks, months top and you’ll be back.”

Sebastian stopped putting his stuff in the boxes and looked deathly in his friend’s eyes, both hands on his desk: “I’m not negative, I’m realistic, Chris. There is always a chance something will go wrong and who knows then.”

“If you die out there,” Chris pointed at Sebastian, “I will make sure to kick your dead ass for leaving me in here alone, man.”

This made the soon-to-be-fake-criminal chuckle as he listened to his friend’s complaint.

“I will remember that,” he answered after a moment and continued to pack his stuff, getting ready for the big day which took place tomorrow.

“Now with all seriousness,” Chris got up from the chair he was occupying and walked over to his friend, putting his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder, “I will miss you, buddy. Get that bastard down as fast as possible and give him what he deserves.”

“I will,” Sebastian answered with a small smile, pulling his colleague in for a hug.

* * *

 

**→ Your POV ←**

The gas pedal in the car you stole just a few hours ago almost broke as you smashed it so hard, speeding away from the bank.

“For fuck’s sake, Y/N, next time don’t park so far!” Matthew, the guy sitting in the passenger seat, screamed at you as he took off his mask, turning around to see a police car right behind you.

“Faster!” he shouted again as the police car started closing on you. You growled as he kept shouting at you like this was your first rodeo. No choice was given to you as you had to sharply turn left, the New York traffic getting worse by every second.

It was getting harder to drift between other cars and planning your next move as sirens could be heard all around you. You hated how stressful this work was, how much it sucked the life out of you ‘till there was nothing left.

“Almost there,” Liam, another accomplice of yours, said from a seat behind you. You nodded quickly in an agreement and turned another sharp left, gaining enough space between you and the law as you stopped the car, got out and into a car which was already waiting for you to take you back to the place the rest of your accomplices called ‘home’. However, you preferred the term ‘hell’ more.

In a second, you were slowly driving away, passing the police cars that were still chasing you but believing you still were in the other car. Too bad for them, you were ready for them and over smarted them easily. One of the reason’s Ricci himself favored you so much. Your brain, your looks and your quick senses made you the ideal person for his most dangerous missions. Like robbing a bank owned by a guy stupid enough to borrow money from Ricci and deciding not to pay back.

You still couldn’t understand why people would borrow money from gangsters instead of going to a bank and borrowing it legally like normal citizens do.

After a calm fifteen minute drive, you finally arrived at your destination and parked the car. Everyone quickly got out, taking the bags full of cash with them as you stayed behind the wheel, watching all four men getting into the building.

The moment your hands stopped holding the wheel, you could feel them shaking. You hated this job, this life your stupid brother brought you into and you hated him for that. How could someone ruin his younger sister’s life like that, getting her into the illegal world even before she hit twenty-one?

A small tear escaped your eye as you recall all the opportunities you missed, like staying in college, becoming a psychologist like you’ve always wanted or even having a normal job…being safe instead of worrying if there is a tomorrow for you.

As you quickly wiped the tear off, two cars stopped a few feet from the one you were sitting in. Curiosity took over you and you stayed still, watching as two men came out and opened the back doors of one of the cars and pulled someone out of it.

The man was dressed in loose black jeans and a black hoodie, a black bag pulled over his head and his hands tied behind his back. As he stood up, the bag was pulled away, revealing his messy brown hair and smooth face.

His head turned around, quickly taking in his surrounding before they removed his cuffs, letting him go completely. You studied his posture, the way his eyes clearly drifted from one person to another, studying them like you were studying him.

Before the guys started to push the man to go, his eyes drifted to you. He probably felt another pair of eyes on him, as most people do when someone is staring at them. However, it took him only a second before he hung his head low and followed the men inside.

You couldn’t help yourself but something was off about him. You almost swore you saw that guy before but it seemed like you couldn’t put him in his place. However, you were determined to find out more about him. Mostly because you were more than sure that you knew him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is yet another rather boring and short chapter but I promise you it's going to be interesting starting with chapter 3. xx

You jumped a little as someone knocked on the car window. A tall black haired man in his late thirties was standing next to your car, waiting for you to get out.

“What you want, Nick?” you mumbled, putting the car keys on the dashboard as you were always told to and looked at the dark-skinned guy in front of you with raised eyebrows.

“Chief wants to see you,  _immediately_. Another newbie for you to study,” Nick replied, turned around and started walking towards the building, you following right behind.

You almost forgot your main job here as your thoughts were completely focused on the man you saw minutes ago and were sure to see again in a few.

Nick didn’t talk with you anymore as he led you to Ricci’s office. He politely knocked, both of you knowing to act polite around the big boss. Ricci hated impolite people and had no problem in shooting you straight between your eyes for such small things like talking when not asked to. You witnessed those moments quite often and every single time it was like a part of you was killed as well.

Nick poked his head inside and through the small space Nick created, you could see two men standing next to the small library, one of them being the mysterious guy from earlier.

“She’s here,” Nick said and nodded as Ricci told him to leave. Your lungs filled with air as you breathed heavily in, opening the door and walking in.

Four pairs of eyes were immediately on you. Two of them you recognized, one of ‘em being the boss himself and other Matthew. Without hesitation, you walked over to Ricci’s side like you were trained and stood by him as he introduced you to two strangers in front of his desk.

“Darling, this is Collin and Silas,” he motioned to a blonde haired man with bright green eyes as he said the name Collin and then his hand pointed at Silas, a tall browned haired man, his bright blue eyes boring into you as you both recognized each other from earlier but said nothing.

“Gentlemen, this is my lovely Y/N,” he finished the introducing as you didn’t waste a second and did the job you were here for…studying. Both of these men seemed confident, sure in their postures as they stood tall in front of you, talking with Ricci about what job they will be assigned here.

You couldn’t understand why anyone would willingly go to Ricci asking for a job. Usually, people got thrown into this world like you did…or Nick for example. However, the two men in front of you looked like they would do anything for Ricci already.

Collin’s full attention was on Ricci as they conversed as well as Silas’ but you could tell Silas was trying not to look at you. You had to say he did a damn good job in covering it. However, you could sense the same thing as you sensed before. Something was definitely off about these two. Collin acted calmer than Silas but that didn’t throw you off.

It was evident nor Collin nor Silas were any good in here. Maybe, just maybe, you were wrong but that was the thing Ricci loved about you…you were  _never_  wrong in reading people. That’s why you were trained to silently stand by Ricci whenever there were new candidates, studying them, reading them and reporting any negative thoughts back to the Chief.

“Right now I obviously can’t trust you, gentlemen,” Ricci put his hands on the table, his eyes landing on Matthew and then you to which you quickly nodded, a small gesture of agreement.

“However, I like how you look at things and both of you are coming from Anthony, which is very appreciated here,” Ricci continued and you listened carefully, waiting for his next words, “so I will keep you here, under the radar, for a while. Y’know how it works, to make sure you’re no trouble. You have to gain my trust.”

Both you and Matthew kept on nodding. This was something Ricci taught you in order to show how obedient his people were. It was meant to show you agreed with Ricci in any way, no matter what, showing him and his enemies your full loyalty.

You personally thought it was more than humiliating and you felt like a trained monkey. Being stripped of your rights and free will was something you never imagined could happen to anyone but here you were…by the side of the most notorious criminal in NYC, known for half the deaths that happened in this city but somehow, police still couldn’t gather enough evidence to arrest him.

“We appreciate your indulgence,” said Collin and Silas nodded. It was evident to you that the man was doing exactly what you were right now. Studying Ricci as you were studying him and his companion. Normally, you wouldn’t allow that and would say it to Ricci immediately and he would have both of them killed within a minute but something told you not to do it and you listened to your inner voice rather than your training.

On Ricci’s demand, Nick came in and along Matthew escorted Silas and Collin to their rooms, leaving you and Chief alone in his office. You walked to stand in front of him, your body tense just by being in the same room as him.

Even though he called you ‘lovely’ and complimented you here and there, you couldn’t help but be cautious around him. He seemed like someone who you could trust but you saw his other side. The violent, unpredictable side that is able to kill you for no reason, just because he was hungry for blood.

“So?”

“They seem clean,” you reported, “I approve but recommend having them under supervision even though both of them look like good newbies,” you said, slightly shaking as you lied the big bad wolf right in his face. You were sure something was off and you were supposed to tell immediately.

Ricci looked you deathly in the eyes, his hand sliding under his table where he kept his gun. You stopped breathing, getting ready for him to shoot you for disobeying but instead, he rubbed his knee and nodded.

“Okay, darling, I will do exactly that,” you breathed out as the danger disappeared, “but I want you to keep an eye on that Silas boy,” Ricci continued as you listened to your new task, “I know Collin, worked with him many times before but that Silas kid is completely new to me and y’know how I’m ‘round new people here.”

You nodded and after Ricci flicked his hand, you stood up and with a polite  _Goodbye, sir_  you left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally starting to get interesting! I'm so happy to get this story going. x  
> And don't forget, feedback is what keeps the author coming back.

The task was easy. Just keep an eye on Silas and make sure he was no threat to the Chief all while you studied him for your own purposes, his familiar face showing in your head from time to time.

It’s been two weeks. Two weeks you were thankful for because Ricci didn’t send you on a mission, keeping you in the headquarters to watch the newbie and then you either give Ricci the approval that Silas is trustworthy enough to be sent out or not and he will be executed.

You hated how his life was basically in your hands. How this was a thing you were doing every time a newbie came in. The blood on your hands will never go away, their faces carved in your mind like a portfolio to torture you every time you close your eyes. How much pain and death you caused through the years, however, you couldn’t change it. Some people just weren’t made for this life and helping them get out, even in a coffin, was better than letting this lifestyle slowly suck everything out of them like it did to you...and some of them were just like a lion, too dangerous even for you to be around them.

“So tell me about your progress. Any news about our boy?” Ricci asked as he leant against his chair while you stood in front of his mahogany desk, hands behind your back, head kept high and straight back as you reported your weekly progression to the elder man in an expensive Prada suit, all hair almost gone thanks to his age. However, he still remained the most feared person here because of his success in this industry. 

“No, Chief. He seems like a good candidate,” you answered in a monotone voice. Ricci nodded and took out his red diary…drug listing. You already knew what that meant. A mission was about to be assigned to you.

“Well, if you say he is good, I wanna test it, darling,” he clicked his tongue as he was going through the book full of all people who owned him for drugs, “you and Silas will go to pay a visit to our lovely Jack Briton...under the supervision of Matthew.”

_Of course, he would come along_ , you thought as anger slowly filled you. Why Ricci would assign Matthew and you together for almost every mission? It was like he loved how annoyed that man made you every second which pissed you off even more.

“Looks like Jack here forgot to pay for his monthly delivery, which is the second time. I want you to warn him however you want, Silas will watch you so he can learn how it works and Matthew will keep an eye on you two just in case. Here,” Ricci picked up a thin beige folder and handed it to you.

You opened the folder, reading all the information possible about this Jack Briton. His family, kids, address, anyone he was ever close to. Even his clothing sizes are there. There is really  _nothing_  someone could keep from Ricci, which you considered terrifying. This man really knew  _everything_.

“Now go,” he waved you off but stopped you before you opened the door, “and Y/N...I want Briton’s money ‘till the end of the week. No exceptions this time. You know what happened the last time you allowed anyone to pay later than said.”

Without thinking, you reached to run your fingers along the thin scar decorating your right cheekbone. Ricci’s punishment was forever carved into your skin on a place that couldn’t be covered so anyone was able to see what happens when you don’t listen.

However, this was the best punishment you could wish for. Still better than getting a bullet, right?

You nodded and after a few seconds of silence, which meant you were free to go, you opened the doors and swiftly left, releasing the breath you didn’t even know you were holding in.

 

* * *

 

 

It was already getting dark the moment you came to the car Ricci lent you. It wasn’t long after you came that Matthew and Silas showed up as well, both clad in a typical Ricci’s uniform you wore as well. Tight black jeans along with a black top, finished with a black jacket. Everything combined together to make you look intimidating even though you found this dress code rather stupid and unnecessary…but you weren’t in a position to complain so you had to deal with it.

Silas’ eyes ran over your body quickly as you stood there, waiting for the two of them

“Hey, kitten,” Matthew winked at you, a disgusted shiver running through your body as the man you despised poke fun of you, going straight to a backseat as you shot him a death glare.

“Y’know the plan, right?” 

Silas stopped in his way, hands in his pockets as his ocean blue eyes bored into yours as your sweet voice filled his ears.

He only nodded, not saying anything, to which you turned around and got into the driver’s seat, speeding off after Silas got seated next to you.

The drive was quick and surprisingly quiet as Matthew thankfully felt no need to tease you or yell at you for no reason. He was rather interested in his phone, the only thing breaking the silence being the radio he turned on as the first thing when he got into the car.

The car came into a stop in front of the small florist’s. The street was completely clean, the street lamps giving you enough light during the dark night. Jack’s shop was closed even though there was still light coming from the store, letting you all know he was still in there.

Matthew handed you the baseball bat you had on your backseat, Silas giving you a questioning look before you shrugged and both of you made your way to the store, the front door still unlocked.

_How stupid can this man be for not locking after he closes his shop?_ you couldn’t help but think. Usually, that’s the first thing shop owners do when they close.

“I’m sorry but we are closed,” said a soft voice from behind the counter. Jack was facing you with his back, his small thin figure clad in a loose red flannel shirt accompanied by a florist apron.

“You’re never closed for Ricci,” you replied, making your voice a little stronger to intimidate the man who almost dropped a pot he was holding as he heard you said  _his_  name. The training you received kicked in immediately as you stood there, in the middle of the small shop while Silas closed all the curtains and locked the doors properly, staying right in front of them afterwards, watching you as he was told by Matthew.

“What-what do you wa-“

“Uhuh, don’t play dumb with me, Jack,” you sighed, putting on your ‘bitch façade’ as both Nick and Matthew use to call it. Here you go...another day, another play.

“The deal was simple,” your legs carried you around the store, the baseball bat dragged behind you as you looked at all the nice flowers and pots around. The whole shop colourful with many different shades and types of flowers all from roses to lilies and orchids.

“Ricci gives you the drugs you so much crave so you can destroy your body and life,” you looked at his small trembling body with one brow arched, “and in return, you pay. Not a big deal, right?”

“R-right,” Jack nodded. A small smile crept on your face as Jack was cooperating just fine.

“Well, you didn’t pay...so Ricci gives you some more time to pay and it’s ‘till the end of the week. Which gives you four days,” your hand ran through the white roses in one of the pots, the soft feeling of their petals calming your mind down a little.

“But I can’t get that much money that fast.”

There it was. A problem.

“Maybe we can make a deal, just give-“

“No!” you raised your voice, accidentally knocking down the pot with roses which shattered into small pieces, roses and dirt everywhere.

“Ricci don’t make deals with people who aren’t able to fulfil the first one. You will pay the money in four days  _exactly_. If not,” you took a few slow steps towards him but not without putting the baseball bat on one of the counters and knocking down every pot in the way, pieces of them along with flowers and dirt making a disaster from Jack’s shop,” your kids  _will_  become orphans and we both don’t want that, do we?”

“No!” Jack reached for you but your quick senses kicked in and without a second, the gun which was secured behind your belt was in your hand, aiming right between Jack’s eyes.

“Do not make me shoot you now, Briston,” you growled, your finger threateningly hanging above the trigger despite knowing that you won’t pull it.

“That’s enough,” Silas’ voice cut the deathly silence as he reached for your arm, his long fingers wrapping around your wrist and pulling your hand down so you wouldn’t aim at Jack anymore, “he got the warning. Let’s go.”

His shining blue eyes stared right into yours as he still held your wrist just in case, his posture strong and showing power, almost awakening respect in him. You angrily tighten your jaw, letting him know how unhappy you were with his actions as you yanked your hand away from his grasp and threw another angry look at the man in front of you, whose look showed a pure terror.

“Remember this warning, Jack, because nobody wants to receive the third one from Ricci,  _nobody_ ,” you hissed, straightening your posture as you put the bat over your shoulder and left the destroyed store, not giving Silas a second glance. 

No footsteps followed you, so you turned your head to see Silas giving Jack a small piece of paper. However, the second you see he was about to turn around, you quickly looked in front of you and walked back to the car, this time hearing Silas following you.

“Everything went according to plan? I heard screaming,” Matthew asked instantly as you started the car. The brunette next to you didn’t even move as Matthew started to dig, trying to find a reason for the scream which wasn’t supposed to happen. This was supposed to go quietly, not bringing any attention from passers-by. Thankfully no passers-by were near the store so nobody noticed.

“Yes,” you lied, earning a swift glance from Silas before he returned his gaze on the road, “Jack is just a coward who couldn’t see his plants turning into an ash.”

“Chicken,” Matthew laughed but didn’t question anything else which made you at least a little happy, the road ahead giving you time to think about what you just saw. You felt slightly sorry for Jack and how you treated him. Poor thing will now have to pay not just Ricci but even for all the damage you caused. 

You calmed yourself by thinking that it’s partly his fault as well. If he didn’t make a deal with Ricci, he wouldn’t have had to live with a threat above his head along with his family being in danger. However, what’s the better way to deal with problematic people than to threaten them with the things they care the most about, right?

As you parked the car in the garage, Matthew didn’t waste a second and got out, heading back to his home, probably report to Ricci like he always does.

Silas reached for the handle as well but was stopped as you put your hand on his thigh to quietly stop him while watching Matthew leave to make sure you two were completely alone.

He stilled under your touch but said nothing. You pulled your hand away, putting the keys on the dashboard and quickly scanning the garage before turning to Silas, whose smooth face was now covered in a stubble as he evidently changed his appearance the moment he stepped in this building.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” you raised your voice but still kept it kind of low, “you do not interfere. That was what you were told and you were supposed to do  _exactly_  that! I risked my life for you a minute ago. You did not do what you did, understand? If Matthew, Ricci or for fuck’s sake anyone finds out about the little show you pulled at the store, we are both dead. I know something is off about you and trust me when I say this....I am going to find who you truly are, Silas.”

With that and no space for him to speak, you opened the doors and smashed them closed, angrily leaving the garage as you head straight to the gym to beat all the pent-up frustration out.


	4. Chapter 4

**→ Sebastian’s POV ←**

Sebastian’s body was stiff as he sat in the passenger seat, watching as the young girl smashed the car door and left the garage.

The words you said playing themselves in his head, repeating over and over again as he heard you saying the line ‘ _I risked my life for you a minute ago’_  and also ‘ _I am going to find who you truly are_ ‘in your velvety voice in his mind. He was left slightly worried as he recalled the events of tonight. Did you see something you weren’t supposed to? Did he give you a reason to suspect who he is?

He wasn’t sure what part of the mission you meant when you were talking about how you risked your life for him. And more importantly,  _why_  would you lie to Matthew instead of telling him the truth and letting Ricci deal with him in an instant.

Also, how could he let a young girl, a criminal, shoot someone right in front of his eyes?  He understood the definition of going undercover but even after years of training but he couldn’t allow you to do that. That was wrong. This whole situation was wrong. People killing and breaking the law on a daily routine. After only two weeks, he had enough evidence to lock at least a quarter of these people for years.

However, the reason he was there was completely different. Only one person was needed to be caught right now but instead of  _him_ , his head was full of  _you_.

How your innocent voice changed in a second as you entered that store. It was like a completely different person just walked in. He wasn’t any good in reading people and their behavior - that wasn’t his job - but he was sure as hell what you did there was like you created a barricade. Something to protect yourself from the lifestyle she lives. But that was only his suggestion.

He shook his head, rubbing his face as he exited the car, making his way to the gym to get his mind off for a moment. It seemed like that room was the only place in this building when he could let go at least a little.

Before going there, he quickly went to the small room he was assigned to and shared with another member, an Asian man in his early thirties called Jeong, who apparently wasn’t a big fan of talking as Sebastian learnt on his first day here when Jeong brushed him off with a death glare.

After a swift change into more comfortable clothes, he walked to the gym, his every move followed by a curious look. Apparently, being new around here meant all eyes on you. He took a notice of that almost instantly. However, it all made sense. Being the untrustworthy here, he had to earn it somehow before he would be accepted. That’s how primitively the system usually is.

Around seven people were in the gym as he walked in, his eyes landing on a small figure in the back, her back facing him as she was clad in grey gym leggings accompanied with black top, her arms swinging back and forth as she harshly hit the punching bag over and over again. He wanted to talk to you…but decided against it as there were too many eyes.

_If anyone finds out about the little show you pulled at the store, we are both dead._

A small voice reminded him in the back of his head. Rather than risking his cover, he chose to catch you later and instead went to one of the treadmills on the other side of the room which were facing you, allowing him to watch as your punches landed perfectly, proving you were truly skilled in this.

It took about an hour of running, a few push-ups and sit-ups in between, when you decided it was enough, Sebastian’s eyes curiously watching as you wiped your face with a small towel and unwrapped bandages from your hands.

He stopped exercising a few seconds after you left the room, quickly grabbing his stuff and looking over at three other men who were still there, all of them completely focused on their workouts to notice him chasing you.

The hall was slightly crowded despite being not far from midnight but it seemed like a night was the ideal time for life rather than a day in here.

As his eyes drifted from one person to another, a small hand was placed on the lower of his back, pushing him forward. Sebastian quickly turned his head to see you behind him, unnoticeably guiding him through Ricci’s people to another hall, which was less crowded. You let go of him and stood in front of him. It was evident to Sebastian that you were calculating your next move quickly and delicately.

The moment a bunch of guys walked past you, their backs towards you, as you grabbed Sebastian’s wrist, pushing him face first in a room right next to you.

“What the-“

“I know you were watching me,” you hissed, keeping your voice low. He watched as your eyes drifted around the room which seemed to be an unoccupied office, the big table in the completely empty, only a bookshelf being full of dusted books.

“I just wanted to ask a question,” he stayed near the doors as you relaxed a little after making sure it was clean for you to talk, even though he could see you were still not pleased with him.

“Shoot, I don’t have a whole day for you, Silas.”

She leant against the table, her big eyes watching him like a wolf watches its prey. It made him wonder how many bad things had to happen to a young girl like you to leave your eyes so dull, so empty yet so full of emotions. His curiosity kicked in even more as he studied the thin scar on your face, wondering how you got it.

“Why do you have such a problem with what I did at the store earlier today?” he crossed his arms, his eyes never leaving yours as he watched the anger fill them. He wanted to ask  _the_  question. The one that would prove you indeed saw him and Jack interacting or if he was just paranoid but he held back. This girl was a mystery to him. One moment, he saw you as a sweet, somehow sad and innocent girl and another, you were furious with him.

“Why? Why?!” you controlled your voice, keeping it low, as you pushed yourself off the table and took a step towards the newbie in front of you, “It’s what Ricci teaches us all. You obviously haven’t been instructed yet but Ricci really likes to stick to the rules so lemme enlighten you. You show sympathy, you’re dead. Show kindness, you’re dead, show weakness, you’re dead.”

You said the words like a robot, making sure the man in front of you heard every one of them clearly.

“Do you seriously think about everything so negative?”

“This is no place to be positive, Silas,” you stopped good three feet in front of him, making sure you weren’t too close, “I don’t know why you came here but you did. Now learn your place and follow the rules or you’re just another dead man walking.”

With those words said, you stared into his blue eyes, the room slightly dim from the hall lights shining in through a small foggy glass placed in the doors.

“Why do you care ‘bout what I did? Why not just go to Ricci and tell him I fucked up?”

It was evident his questions threw you off a little as you raised your brows. For a moment, it was quiet before you said: “I have my reasons.”

Sebastian opened his mouth, however, was unable to continue the conversation as someone barged in the room, two men stumbling in, lips locked together as they obviously didn’t notice you there.

The shorter of them, a young brown-eyed man with crazy baby blue hair, opened his eyes and locked them with Sebastian’s for a split second before moving to you.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he said and stopped kissing the other one, eyes flickering between you two and wide with surprise at the sight.

“Didn’t notice you already had a company here,” the man smirked, his partner watching Sebastian with hunger in his eyes as his gaze fell upon the man, clearly interested which increased Sebastian’s discomfort even more.

“I don’t do older guys, that’s your thing, Bruce,” you chuckled as you quickly connected your gaze with Sebastian’s, who was annoyed with the adjective you decided to use.

“I’ll leave you to have some fun, guys,” you added and without a second glance, you left the room with Sebastian hot in your heels as he really didn’t want to have anything to do with those two but before he got a chance to keep up with you, you were already gone.

The tall policeman was left standing in a hall, a building full of criminals, drug dealers, killers and other gang members without anyone noticing. After turning around himself a few more times, searching for you, unsuccessfully, he decided it was a good time to go to sleep, hoping tomorrow might bring something new and refreshing.

* * *

 

**→ Your POV ←**

You couldn’t wrap your mind around what had just happened. It was evident Silas knew something and you were determined to find out more about him. So far little to nothing was known about this man.

Yesterday events kept replaying themselves as you were on your way to an old warehouse where another exchange of drugs was happening. It was just over six in the morning and you were already driving Nick and Silas along with other two people – a man and another woman around your age – to the meeting place.

From what Ricci told you, people he occasionally does business with developed a new kind of drug, results similar to cocaine, just more effective and addictive. How much you wanted to burn the whole place down so nobody would have a chance of getting their hands on such a nasty thing but there were so many troubles if you did something like that and you would undoubtedly end up dead.

“Okay, so I’ll be back up with Nick and Juan, Y/N and Silas will go in and do the exchange,” said Jesy, a porcelain-skinned girl with ginger short hair, her face covered in freckles as her grey eyes were focused on a gun in her hand while she was checking it to make sure.

Juan, a middle-aged Brazilian with strong smooth jaw and sun-kissed skin only nodded along with Silas, his chiselled jaw was covered in slight stubble as he ran his hand through his chocolate hair.

You could see how his eyes travelled from one person to another as he sat behind you, you watching him through a rear-view mirror.

A quiet sigh left your lips as you tiredly breathed out. You couldn’t even get a day off from seeing Silas’ face somewhere and now he was even in your head, which you found incredibly annoying as you couldn’t shake his personality off of you. It seemed that Ricci made you two partners, which was usual for him, meant to keep his people safe to be sent out in pairs so they could protect each other.

However, you disliked how he changed your partner. Nick, the dark-skinned guy next to you, was a friend of your brother’s and took you under his protective wings when you became a part of Ricci’s gang as well. He was like another brother to you and this time, you liked your brother. So when Ricci called you in this morning, saying that ever since that time, your partner will be Silas – mostly to keep an eye on him and make sure he’s good – it was only understanding that you were more than a little unhappy.

The moment the warehouse could be seen, you turned off the car lights and stopped the car, parking it in an acceptable distance.

All five of you got out, keeping the car unlocked in a case you needed to get out fast, and checked your guns.

“Ready?” Silas’ voice was honeyed with a slight accent you couldn’t recognize as he stood next to you, at least seven inches taller than you, with a briefcase full of dollars in his right hand, handed to him by Juan who was keeping it near him the whole ride.

Without looking into his deep blue eyes, you took a deep breath and nodded, securing your hair in a quick ponytail as you began to walk towards another danger of the day.

The doors were old and squeaky as Silas opened them, your hand resting on a gun safely secured in your waist holster underneath your black loose shirt.

“And here I was thinking you’re gonna be on time.”

A loud raspy voice filled the room as you entered, seven people standing right in front of you two, all men at least twice your size, looking rather unpleasant as they stood side by side, arms crossed except for a tall white man, his blonde hair styled in an undercut and his light eyes watching the situation around him as he held a bag.

Their boss, Mr Constantine, a beefy guy in his early forties, stood in front of his people, dressed in an expensive looking black suit. He was taller, taller than half of his men, his sculptured face completely smooth. He was one of the unusual gang bosses around here.

You were used to meeting all kinds of people and most leaders were older men, some of them more chubby than other, but you had to admit, Constantine was someone you found rather pleasant to look at, his grey eyes mesmerizing as you walked closer to him, careful to keep a good distance.

“Let’s make this quick, Mr Constantine,” you looked into his brown eyes reminding you of dark chocolate while you motioned Silas to come closer with the briefcase, “I want to see your product before giving you the money.”

“Please, call me Alex,” Constantine, Alex, fleshed you a bright but cold smile. He turned to look at the young blonde guy behind him, who seemed unable to keep his eyes off of Silas for some odd reason. His eyes were wide as he stepped closer and on Alex’s command, opened the bag and showed you four small bags full of a pinkish powder. Ricci will be pleased.

In exchange, you looked at Silas, giving him an approval to show Alex the money. Another of his men took the briefcase from you as the blonde handed Silas the bag.

As they neared each other, you could see how they tried to communicate with each other through their eyes, almost like they knew each other. However, that wasn’t a good time to examine their odd behavior around each other as you watched Alex’s man count the money.

“Boss,” he said in a low voice, grabbing everyone’s attention as you locked eyes with Silas, both of you knowing what that meant.

Something wasn’t right.

“What is it, Simmons?” Alex’s brown eyes kept locked on you as he stood still, head slightly turned to the side.

“It’s not the settled amount.”

“What?” both you and Alex said at once. He threw you an angry look and turned around to the guy who counted your money, Simmons.

“There’s around ten thousand missing.”

“That’s impossible,” you jumped into the conversation, taking a step forward before a strong hand pulled you back, all guns out. Six of Alex’s people aimed their guns at you as Silas’ gun was pointed at one of them as well, his hand in front of you, creating a shield, “I counted the money myself before we went here. It’s right.”

It was useless to pull out your gun. There were already six guns aiming at you. This battle would be unfair and sure would end in both you and Silas dead in a pool of your blood.

“Maybe you should stay in school longer, kiddo,” Alex’s voice remained dangerously still as he turned back to you, his cold gaze meeting yours as he stood next to Simmons. Silas aimed at him, his eyes quickly going from one person to another.

“Y’know Ricci likes to work with you. Just gimme a day and I’ll get you the missing ten thousand, ‘kay?”

“No,” his reply was quick and immediate, “I heard about you, Y/N. Heard about how good you are, how pretty and-“

“Stop it,” Silas’ voice was loud as he threw an angry look at the man, his finger dangerously hovering over the trigger.

Alex just threw an annoyed gaze at your sidekick before returning his eyes back on you, continuing his speech: “How ‘bout I just take you with me.”

“No,” was Silas’ instant reply, “She’s just a girl, a young one. You really do not want to take advantage of a  _kid_ , do you?”

“She’s over 21, man. She is not a kid anymore.”

“I will kill you,” Silas growled. You looked up at him, his jaw tight as he held the gun steadily in his left hand, ready to kill.

From the corner of your eye, you could see the blonde man extremely slowly walking back behind his coworkers like he was hiding, his gun out but his finger wasn’t hanging over the trigger like everyone else’s. It was evident he didn’t want to shoot, which confused you.

_What was wrong with the people around you? First Silas, then this guy…_

As you watched him, his eyes locking with yours for a second before they flickered to the side and up, making you look there as well and seeing three people at the upper window.

That was the moment the first bullet was fired.


End file.
